


Love Me Like Forever

by LabRatsWhore



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Lab Rats (TV 2012)
Genre: Bre writes smutt, Established Relationship, F/M, First Time, Fluff and Smut, It's Not Underage if you go by Space years, Lovey-Dovey, Porn with Feelings, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, bre writes shit, shit bre writes, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-29 13:40:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8491966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LabRatsWhore/pseuds/LabRatsWhore
Summary: They were finally connected.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is a DavenQuill (Breana/Peter) smut one-shot. She is 16 1/2-17 1/2 and he is 33-34 in human years and 23-24 in whatever alien species years. Yes, still technically underage but not as bad as if he wasn't half alien since whatever alien species aging slower once they turn 18.
> 
> Coincides with Walk On Water Or Drown. (Future story/story in works). Scar, you know this timeline already since we've been roleplaying it.
> 
> Don't like don't read. (Exit now haters.)

Breana was watching an old sci-fi movie with Peter. He had missed a lot while he was in space and so had she. Though she hadn't been in space nearly as long. Only eleven years instead of twenty six. Peter was 33 and she was 17. But the age difference didn't matter because he was 23 in the years of whatever alien species that he was half of, plus she had Super Smarts as part of her her bionics.

As the credits rolled, Breana kissed Peter deeply, leaning against him. Peter wrapped his arms around her, biting her lip cautiously. Breana let Peter in, moaning against his mouth. Peter rested his hands on her hips, pulling her closer to him. Breana pulled away for air, looking up at Peter. "Peter, I want you to make love to me." She whispered.

"Are you sure?" Peter asked her.

Breana nodded. "I'm sure." She kissed Peter again, moving her hands to the hem of his T-shirt. She pulled it over his head and threw it aside. Breana gently traced his scars with her fingertips, studying every detail of his upper body. Peter shuddered as she touched a scar that was close to one of his nipples. It was sensitive almost like a third nipple. His dick throbbed in its confinement as he took off Breana's shirt and bra, rubbing her breasts. He frowned at her scars, knowing that they were all from Thanos and Ronan and knowing what they did to her. He ran his fingers over a particularly noticeable scar on her left hip. Ronan had stabbed her there, purposely avoiding the area her uterus was in.

Breana unzipped Peter's jeans, palming his large bulge through his boxers.

Peter moaned softly, unbuttoning Breana's jeans and pulling them down her legs. He inhaled the sweet, musky scent of her arousal. Of all the women that he had been with, she smelled the best. He kicked his jeans off the rest of the way, ripping off Breana's panties. Breana gasped, leaning down and pulling Peter's boxers off, letting his cock spring free. Peter smiled at her, leaning over her and gently kissing her as he marveled at her body. She had filled out nicely from being so skinny when him and Rocket found her in the Dark Aster; her ribs and spine had been showing and she had weighed only 82 pounds when the ideal weight for her height of 5'3" is about 100 to 130 pounds. Now she actually had mass on her, and with her bionic training she was developing a nice, subtle, six pack under her flat stomach. She was absolutely beautiful, and she was his.

Peter left a trail of kisses down Breana's neck to her chest. He stopped, taking one of her rosy pink nipples into his mouth and suckling it while rubbing the other between his thumb and index finger. Breana moaned quietly, leaning her head back.

After a few minutes, Peter switched sides, continuing his ministrations. When Breana let out a particularly lusty moan, he smirked, kissing back up to her neck when her gently bit and sucked at her pulse point, determined to leave a hickey despite the fact that her dad and older brothers would be pissed off at him. Breana let out a low but loud moan, kissing Peter after he made the hickey. Peter kissed her back, shoving his tongue in her mouth. She moaned against his lips, her groans muffled. Peter smiled as he pulled away, kissing back down her neck to her chest then stomach all the way until he reached her core. He slowly licked up and down her slit, worming his way inside her with his skilled tongue. She tasted amazing. Breana ran her hands through Peter's messy red hair, pulling at it lightly. She pulled harder when his left hand snaked up to begin rubbing her clit. "Mmm... Peter." She moaned audibly as his teeth lightly scraped against her clit. He could feel her walls tighten as he gently worked one finger, then two inside her.

Breana moans grew louder and Peter kept thrusting his fingers and tongue. His broken girl was repairing and learning to trust again. It would take some time, with all that had happened to her and her PTSD, but at least she knew that he would never hurt her. Peter continued his ministrations, adding a third finger to help open her up for him. He thrusted his fingers faster, making her wither and squeal under him. Peter tested the waters and added a fourth finger as she suddenly squirted into his mouth and onto his hand. "Peter!" Breana cried out, her whole body shaking. Peter licked up her juices, sucking his fingers clean. He then kissed her, letting her taste her own juices. Breana slid her tongue in Peter's mouth, wrapping her arms around him.

Peter kissed Breana back, pulling her close to him. He rested one of his hands on her back and the other on her ass. Breana moaned lightly, pressing her body against his. Peter moaned as well. He could feel the heat radiating from her core. His dick pulsed, ready to go. Peter glanced down at Breana, admiring her beautiful body. He kissed her gently, sucking on her bottom lip. Peter pulled away from the kiss. "Are you ready?" he asked her.

Breana nodded, leaning against him. "I'm ready."

Peter slowly pushed into her wet heat, minding the fact that because of his half aileen side he had a very large member. He didn't want to hurt her. Peter let out a moan at the tight walls squeezing his penis like nothing else could. Breana winced, biting her lip as she got used to Peter's large size. Peter kissed her again as the tip of his cock fluttered against her cervix. Breana gripped Peter's shoulders, digging her nails into his back. Her grip loosened as she began to moan in pleasure.

Peter groaned as he began to slowly move in and out of her soaking heat. It felt amazing, way better than any other time he had fucked or gotten fucked by someone. That was just sex, but this, this was making love. He was in love with Breana, she was his angel, like his mother talked about his father except for the fact that she would never leave him.

Peter wasn't wearing a condom because they had discussed it and they wanted to try for another baby. Breana felt guilty about aborting some of the babies and giving one up for adoption.

Peter slowly began to move more, he thrusted in and out as he built up a rhythm. Breana started to moan louder, wrapping her legs around Peter's waist. Peter started to thrust faster, holding Breana against him. "Oh God Peter!" Breana moaned in ecstasy as Peter hit her g-spot and reached down to rub her clit. Peter felt her walls clench around him. He felt his orgasm rising. As Peter nibbled on her neck and rubbed her clit harder, Breana screamed in pleasure, squirting her nectar on his cock, abs and thighs. "Peter fuck!" He eyes rolled into her head. Breana kept whimpering as she rode out her orgasm. Peter groaned, getting closer to the point of no return. He had a lot of practice lasting as long as he needed to. Peter felt the familiar tingle running from his balls up to his spinal cord. "Breana!" Peter yelled, gripping Breana's ass tightly as he shot his seed inside her. He panted as he caught his breath, savoring the feel of Breana's pussy once more before pulling out. Seeing her opening dripping his juice was the hottest thing ever.

"I love you." Peter wrapped his arms around Breana, cuddling with her. "I love you too." Breana said breathlessly, leaning her head on Peter's chest. Peter smiled, kissed Breana's forehead. Breana slowly fell asleep in her arms, her breathing slow and even. Peter smiled as he fell asleep, cradling her in his arms.


End file.
